parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarthRevenant
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Parapedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey Darth! The entire family is awestruck over this visual. Interestingly, Christopher only presented himself on or near the men. Very cool! Happy New Year! Thanks for having place where we could share this! --LISA (NEW ORLEANS PARANORMAL) This is really confusing to me lol and i am not usually confused with things LOL :) BUT im starting to get used to it !! love your profiles !! xoxo Hello, Great Site you have here and btw you have the same birthday as my Boyfriend Joe Morancie, who is also a member here as well, I guess you probably know him from team extreme in Bangor, Me with Debbie Perkins and I believe you have actually worked with him before. Well thank you for making this site and I am still learning the features on here, but i will figure it out I have been building social sites over the years and have learned how to do it on my own. Thanks again Tracy Xifaras ( A fellow New Englander) Hey Brian, Great Site! and nice to see you again! Joe Thank you for fixing my mess lol! have no idea what I am doing, want to slowly start with how wicca and the paranormal go together, being that I do both and how it helps with the paranormal field. so wanted to start of with its history first and thank you mysteryX Thanks for your help Brian. I love what you are doing here and hope more people will post there experinces and haunted locations. Sidonia.Rein Your very welcome Brian, I enjoy doing it. Went to IT classes for it. What better way to use those skills doing something you like (Paranormal.) Sidonia.Rein 12:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Brian for your welcome have explored some of the areas here on parapedia interesting stuff. Great concept,looking forward to contributing.Lmhillard56 02:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC)